The purpose of this study is to assess whether systemic ketosis induced by a medium chain triglyceride (MCT) oil-based diet affects tumor metabolism and nutritional status in pediatric oncology patients. Initiating a ketogenic diet to shift the prime substrate for energy metabolism from glucose to ketone bodies may decrease the availability of glucose to the tumor, possibly creating an anti-tumor effect.